


Prompts & Initiation into Gordlock

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Fake Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Four Tumblr prompts from Jubillee. They were floating around in cyber space so I snagged the list of 20 and here's the ones I've used.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gordlock Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553) by [falsteloj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj). 



> My first foray into Gotham fic but not fic for other fandoms. I was deeply inspired by Starrrz and the Gordlock Fill series you can find below. Read it and adore it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Thanks to Starrrz for talking to me through comments and writing such a wonderful series. I hope mine at least entertains you.

Prompts & Initiation into Gordlock

**Prompt: “You say you love me. So, what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last!”**

“You say you love me. So, what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last!” Spitting the words at him like a hissing cat Jim wondered just how ‘lovable’ Barbara was being right now. She was angry; and righteously so. He was working nearly twenty-four seven at Gotham PD thus becoming the most horrible fiancé in the world.  At least he was in her world. Jim could feel his teeth grinding as he reached out with his left hand in placating reason. His right hand remained firmly upon his hip, subconsciously by his gun holster.

 

“Barb,”

“No!” Barbara shrieked yanking her body backward violently as if he had touched her and she were eluding his grasp. “You don’t get to decide Jim. You don’t get to stand there and say pretty words that mean nothing. You don’t mean them. I know it, and you know it. So please don’t insult my intelligence and just get your things and leave.” She scoffed at Jim’s abrupt expression. “Oh, don’t look so surprised! You knew this,” She motioned between them in emphasis. “is on shaky ground. Or,” Barbara paused and canted her head to the right and gave a haughty huff of disbelief. “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you under the impression that while you were out playing super cop that I was locked in this ivory tower waiting for my turn? No one gets a turn with you do they, _Detective_ Gordon. It’s always Jim’s needs, and what Jim wants. There’s no room for anyone else is there?”

 

Jim’s lips parted, his features reddening, jaw tensing and ice blue gaze biting.

 

Barbara raised her hands to silence him. “No! Not this time Jim. It’s over. You know what you are? You’re like a cancer. Toxic to everyone you touch. No one can love you because you suck all the life out of them waiting for you to finally show up to your own relationship!” Barbra grabbed for the closest item at hand, which happened to be the television remote control; and hurled it at her now ex-lover. “Get out!” She screamed at him.

 

Jim dodged the remote and fumbled to catch it in his hand. He held it up in emphasis, “I’ll pick up my things while you’re out shopping tomorrow.” He then placed the remote down hard enough upon the side board in the entry way to crack the battery cover right off the remote.

 

Barbara crossed her arms. “Oh, har, har!” She snipped pivoting to look back at him. “Because that’s all I do, right? Nothing as important as the great Jim Gordon!”

 

Jim slammed the door behind him. Once in the car he hit the dash board until his eyes blurred so much he couldn’t see, and he wondered if he had broken any bones in his hands.  Slumping against the steering wheel he did his best to stem the flow of tears. Barbara was right, he was toxic; a cancer to be killed and where she would find someone to love her, he suspected she was right: Jim Gordon was unlovable because he didn’t care about anyone but himself and his own agenda.  While this truth was hard to accept, he knew that swallowing whiskey would be easier. Perhaps tequila. If there was one person that could relate to his current misery and the need to drown one’s sorrow in alcohol it was Jim’s partner Harvey Bullock. Composing himself Jim pulled out his cell and called Harvey.

 

“I thought you and Barbara were at some fancy pants auction, fundraiser, or gala bullshit.” This was how Harvey answered the phone when he knew Jim was on the opposite end of the line. As if they were in the middle of a conversation and it was his turn to speak.

 

“She,” Jim paused and cleared his throat, voice steady and deep. “She’s going alone.  Wanna get a couple of drinks?”

 

To the outsider, Jim’s tone was even and pleasant. Harvey was an insider though. “Sure, pal. I’m at Winston’s over on Euclid and Vine.” Something was wrong and Harvey was willing to bet an entire pay check on the fact that it was trouble in paradise between Jim and Barbara. He’d long suspected that a wealthy and well-groomed woman such as Barbara was high maintenance and too good and too demanding for any cop on the walk. She was better off with some stock broker or billionaire and he had never understood how Jim had bagged her in the first place. Still, it wasn’t his job to judge. Now, all that was required of him was a sympathetic ear and an open bar tab, both of which Harvey had in semi abundance.

 

The relief that washed over Jim was palpable on the opposite end of the conversation. “I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes. Get us a table would you, please?”

 

“Sure thing.” The conversation ended and Harvey pressed the edge of his phone to just beneath his bottom lip.

He shouldn’t be as excited at the prospect of seeing his partner outside of work this evening but he was. Every moment with Jim Gordon was a moment Harvey savored. It hurt to admit but he had a bit of a crush on the younger man, and well, if lighting up like a school girl at a slumber party over some boy band idol was wrong than he could never get right. The first two years of their partnership Harvey waited for the giddy phase to pass and it never had. A deeper part of him reluctantly pondered just what that meant, but his conscious brain shut down those thoughts immediately.  He couldn’t be in love with Jim Gordon because Jim? He was a lady’s man through and through. The kind of guy that got with women so out of Harvey’s league that he’d reach the end of the universe before he was even an ‘inth’ close enough to standing next to one of them in an elevator.  And Jim? Jim was a supermodel in a semi decent suit. He was handsome and young, and the type of guy any woman would want to bring home to ma and pa jones. Harvey’s parents were dead and he wasn’t a woman so only fantasy remained.  In a perfect world, no one would be held to sexual convention of gender and just have a free for all. But Gotham; let alone the world; was hardly ideal in any sense of the word and Harvey kept his feelings tight to his chest so no one would notice. Especially Jim.

 

**Prompt: “I don’t need you. I don’t need any of you.”**

By the seventh shot Harvey was beginning to get a bit worried about Jim.  Bitter was an understatement for Jim’s present mood, with an undercurrent of self-degradation so staggering Harvey wasn’t about to allow Jim to remain alone for the remainder of the night. However little of it there was left. They sat at one of the back tables adjacent to one another, Jim leaning towards Harvey’s solid bulk. Harvey placed one arm around Jim’s shoulders, his opposite hand resting just at the juncture of Jim’s elbow.

“I don’t need you.” Jim said in such a pathetic whine Harvey knew it there was no real venom behind it. “I don’t need any of you.” Jim looked away from Harvey and tilted his head backwards to down his last shot. For a few seconds, Harvey’s arm dropped to the back of Jim’s chair. “Fuck everyone in this city and the corrupt, heartless, evil horses they rode in on.”  Slamming the empty glass upside down upon the table Jim lowered his head to his forearms and mumbled something unintelligible.

 

“Come on Golden Boy.” Harvey cajoled with a firm pat to Jim’s shoulder. “Time to call it a night.”

 

“Don’ wanna.” Jim pouted in immediate response.

 

“Well I do. And I got a couch with your name on it so, let’s hit the road.” It took Harvey another ten minutes of cajoling to get Jim into his car. It took another six to get the seat belt on him; not for Jim’s safety but more to tether him to the seat.  With a grunted, ‘Didn’t know you hugging kind of drunk’, Harvey had Jim secured and was adjusting the driver’s seat with the appropriated keys.  Once they were at Harvey’s man cave of an apartment, Jim was face down upon the couch snoring heavily without so much as a ‘good night’ to his partner.  With a sympathetic frown on is face Harvey wrestled off Jim’s shoes, suit coat, gun, badge, wallet, belt and tie.

 

“You’re a mess.” He said aloud to himself rather than Jim. “But my favorite mess in the world.”  Harvey patted Jim’s back, his hand feeling the extreme warmth of taught flesh beneath the dress shirt. He indulged himself for a few seconds and rubbed lightly, feeling the depth of Jim’s spine and cut of his shoulder blades.  He wished he had enough room to just push on to the couch with Jim and further explore. Fantasies again; they weren’t as fulfilling when the flesh and bone thing was drooling on the upholstery inches away. Exhaling a sigh that sounded a little too wistful for his liking Harvey left Jim long enough to retrieve him a blanket and pillow from the closet.  A few minutes after that he was in bed succumbing to his own exhaustion.

 

A few hours later Jim Gordon had the most colossal hangover known to man. His head was pounding, his stomach rolling and every part of his body ached. He wasn’t convinced he was still breathing, because if he was he suffered with each inhale and exhale. Slowly an eye peeled open and immediately closed again. There was no sunlight in his face but there was a fabric covered knee blurring his vision.

 

“Any survivors?” A voice way to loud for Jim’s liking drifted down a few seconds later, like metal screeching over itself in a collision.

 

Jim grunted and tried to moisten his mouth to little avail. He parted his cracked lips and attempted to speak, his voice a croak. “N-ot…yet…”

 

Harvey shook his head and nudged at the couch cushion beneath Jim’s cheek.  “Well rise and shine anyway sleeping beauty. I have to drop you buy your place to get cleaned up.  We have innocent citizens to protect and avenge.”

 

Jim arched an eye brow and gazed up at Harvey’s distant face. He really couldn’t see up past his stomach and the slight mustard stain on his partner’s tie. It didn’t matter because he didn’t want to spend the next few seconds in conversation staring up Harvey’s nostrils.  “How are you able-“

 

“Functioning alcoholic.” Harvey predicted. “Remember?” He shook his head at Jim. “Never pegged you as such a lightweight.” He was teasing and Jim even; in spite of the pain he was in; attempted to smile. Harvey mumbled something about ‘the youth today’ and left Jim long enough to fetch him a glass of tap water. During his absence, Jim gracelessly sat up. It cost him his equilibrium and he was holding his head in his hands and listing to the right when Harvey returned.

 

“Here. Drink up.”

 

Jim groaned and slowly unfolded himself and took the glass. He issued soft thanks and downed about half of it before he sputtered and coughed nearly spatting out the water at Harvey.  “This is gin!”

 

“I know.” Harvey stated managing to keep the smile out of his tone. “Hair of the dog is the best cure for a hangover. Trust your drunk uncle Harvey and let’s go.” Jim coughed a few times to clear his throat before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. So much for the super model look and Harvey couldn’t help but grin. He pat Jim on the shoulder and moved away. “I’ll drive.”

 

“Obviously.” Jim groused still uncertain if he should attempt standing up. With a deep inhale for courage he pushed himself off the couch and onto his feet. He swayed slightly but managed to keep his balance. “Can we stop for coffee?”

 

“Only if you promise not to vomit it back up. That coffee you like is expensive.”

 

Jim frowned at this wondering why Harvey assumed he would have to pay for their drinks.  “Anything’s fine, if it’s not gin.” Jim picked the rest of his clothes off the coffee table and took time to quickly compose himself to follow Harvey to the front door. “Ready.” Or so Jim hopped.

 

Harvey grinned at him. “That’s my little lightweight. Made uncle Harvey proud.” He gently patted Jim’s cheek and enjoyed the blush of Jim’s face as he looked down and shouldered past him into the hallway.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Someday Junior. Someday.”

 

**Prompt: “Despite what many think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”**

For most of the day Harvey hovered over Jim. He gave him bottles of water to drink, damp paper towels for his brow, the aspirin bottle every four hours and even ran out unbidden to secure them some lunch. Upon his return, he looked anywhere but at Jim and issued a gruff, ‘You can pay me back later’ when Jim reached for his wallet. While on the one hand Jim enjoyed a little mothering, what he didn’t appreciate was being the brunt of some rather snide remarks when other detectives and officers in the bullpen noticed Harvey’s treatment of him. Naturally the derision was directed at him and not Harvey.  Jim became the favorite pariah of the station house on the very day he arrived at the GCPD with a self-righteous attitude and desire to clean up the streets and police department from the inside out. He had worked hard damn it and deserved a little time out of the gossip circle. His coworkers however, did not agree. Thus, he was in a snarky mood and still clinging to the dregs of his epic hang over. Unfortunately, his mildly considerate partner was about to get a taste of Jim’s wrath. On the umpteenth time that Harvey slid him the aspirin bottle and snatched a call before Jim could even touch his own phone Jim snapped.  He yanked the handset away from Harvey and hissed, “Despite what many think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

 

Harvey scowled though hurt shown clearly in his gaze.  “Yeah? And how’s that working out for ya? Get _yourself_ home okay last night after your version of a bender?” Harvey pushed forward until their bodies were touching, the hurt dissipated into anger. “No? I didn’t think so.” He grunted and took a few steps back from Jim. “You wanna just be two cops working together and not partners? Fine. You got it.” Harvey returned to his own desk and pointedly ignored Jim for the remainder of their shift. He only spoke to the younger male when necessary, and rarely made eye contact.

 

Jim knew he had fucked up but he figured allowing Harvey time to cool off would make him more receptive to Jim’s heartfelt apology. Only Harvey didn’t calm down, he seethed instead in a fortress of bitter pride and Jim knew it was going to take more than words to repair the damage he had created. He didn’t dare question Harvey’s behavior, because really; it was just a phrase said in anger. It made no sense that Harvey would take the words so seriously to heart. Yet the longer he observed Harvey the guiltier he felt. At the end of shift he asked Harvey to dinner and received a frown and, ‘I’ve got something better to do tonight’. With a flourish, Harvey put on his suit coat and hat leaving Jim remorseful and wistful as he watched his friend walk away.

 

Jim was listless and distracted that evening. Barbara was out so he gathered his clothing and items he couldn’t bear to part with before taking a room at the Gotham Starlight Hotel. Sure, it was expensive but he needed to treat his wounds for a few nights before he acquired permanent billet. He didn’t drink that night rather flipped through rudimentary porn, masturbated and went to sleep. Or attempted to. He had told Harvey that he didn’t need anyone, when; like it or not; he was not an island. He needed someone in his life, just not in the capacity Barbara had been. He needed a true partner, not someone with a life so fundamentally different from his vision for his own that he felt he had to flip a switch to a new role and social intercourse every time he was in her company. That was painful and a bitter pill to swallow. He needed a woman that was independent, strong and didn’t require him to cater to her every emotional or social need when they were together. He needed someone that would take care of him as much as he could take care of them.  He needed someone that could be tender as well as dominate him in bed. He wanted someone that had a sense of humor that was livelier to offset his dry, deadpan one.  He needed someone that was intelligent, highly so but still lived a common life. Someone who wasn’t high society but could be themselves in any company.  He need someone that pushed him to be a better person, a better cop; to not be so stubborn and reckless that he got everyone killed. Including Harvey. Especially Harvey.

 

Harvey…Now Harvey was a true partner and best friend. Harvey could do everything Jim needed and more. Harvey was just what he was looking f-

 

“Shit.” The abrupt word in the white silence of the hotel room had Jim’s eyes instantly open and his heart pounding in his chest.  Harvey. The one person under his nose this entire time that was the cure to the disease that was Jim Gordon.

 

“Shit.” Jim said once more and rolled over onto his back. He placed a hand over his forehead and closed his eyes shut.

 

Harvey; the man he had treated so callously after he had spent 24 hours taking care of him. The man who doctored Jim’s hang over, got him into bed safely from the bar. The man who fed him, made certain he hydrated, kept him away from calls that would bring his blood pressure up and incite him to charge headfirst into trouble. Harvey had been nothing but a best friend and Jim had treated him poorly. How long? How long had he been taking the man’s generosity and care for granted? Jim’s mind raced and the further back he ticked the weeks and months the colder his blood felt and twisted his stomach. Too long. Jim snatched his cell phone off the night stand and dialed Harvey’s number.

 

“Bullock.” His tone was professional but not quite awake.

 

Jim vaguely wondered at the time then issued a choked, “I’m sorry.”

 

Silence reigned on the opposite end of the conversation before a gruff, “Who is this?”

 

“It’s Jim. I, I’m sorry. For everything.”

 

Harvey was instantly awake at that confession. “Gordon doesn’t apologize. Nice try asshole!” Harvey ended the call and rested his head back down on the pillow. Seconds later the phone was vibrating in his hand. “Son of a- Cut it the fuck out or else- “

 

“Harvey!” Jim sharply snapped. “It is me. Not a joke. I wanted to apologize about today and, well, _every_ day I’ve taken you for granted. I know I can be short sighted and oblivious but, I’m sorry. You’re the one person I – “

 

Icy heat ran through Harvey’s veins. Could it be that Jim had finally taken the blinders off and seen Harvey’s devotion for what it was? His heart was pounding but there was the possibility that he was wrong. Maybe… “Jim? Go to sleep. Pick me up in the morning and we’ll talk about it; or not; over a decent cup of coffee. You buy this time. Alright?”

 

Hope swelled within Jim’s heart. “Yeah, yes. Sure. I’ll pick you up regular time. So, we’re good?”

 

“We were always good you idiot. Now go to sleep.” Harvey severed the conversation before Jim could say another word. He didn’t think he could take hearing one more declaration from the younger male’s mouth. Jim was sorry; truly repentant and Harvey’s hope soared.

 

**Prompt: “Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you.”**

Harvey woke up with an actual goddamned smile on his stupid face.  Jim had called. Jim was sorry. Jim was- Here? The knock on the door was Gordon’s familiar rap and Harvey tried to compose his expression into something south of giddy and let his partner in, throwing open the door then striding away to dig the suit jacket that matched his slacks from between couch cushions.

 

Jim watched his movements, drinking in the snugness of the trousers, the hang of the shirt and the rumpled tie. If he commented he knew Harvey would lambast his own weight gain but heavy or thinner Jim cared not. He couldn’t help judging the man adorable. Harvey was gruff, Irish, paled skin and freckles all of which Jim never appreciated how attracted he was to until the previous night. “I got the good stuff. As requested.” Informed Jim taking one of the coffee’s out of the travel carrier and holding it out to Harvey.

 

Harvey slung the suit coat over a forearm reached out for the proffered coffee.  “You bet your sweet ass you did.” Harvey could smell the rich scent inches before the cup touched his lips.  He noticed that Jim was smirking, one hand in his pocket the other holding the drink holder. “What’re you grinnin’ at?”

 

Jim pursed his lips and chuckled softly.  “You think my ass is _sweet_.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes even as the tips of his ears turned bright crimson. “Yeah, but I also happen to think you’re an _ass_ , so stow the cutesy stuff until we’re off the clock. Okay Jim?”

 

Jim considered the demand. “I don’t know Harv, I might slip up once or twice since now I know you have a thing for my ass.”

 

All of him. Harvey had a ‘thing’ for every cell in Jim’s healthy, muscular body. The guy was a ten slumming it with a six; on a good day; but hey, Harvey would take the win.  “Just try and keep your hands to yourself and we’ll muddle through.”

 

Jim nodded in acquiescence. “And after shift?”

 

Harvey took a sip of the aromatic coffee to keep his pornographic response in check. He shrugged.  “Whatever you’re up too.”

 

A slow smile spread across Jim’s features, reaching his eyes and radiating outward from his chest cavity. “Pick up some take away, a six pack of the bottled best and up to my room at the Starlight for the night.”

 

Harvey swallowed. He nodded, not attempting to appear casual; though that was a plus; but due to the fact that he didn’t trust his voice.  “Absolutely.” Harvey glanced at his bedroom door.  “I’ll go grab my toothbrush.”

 

Jim beamed and Harvey found he didn’t want to leave the room, or Jim’s company; ever. A smile like that was something new in its intensity but not sentiment. He had seen what Jim Gordon’s affectionate, doting smile looked like before, just never directed towards himself. Until now.

 

“Hurry up and pack then.  We have about two minutes before we have to bounce or we’ll be late.”

 

“Can’t have that can we.” Harvey teased finally finding his words stabilized. “Golden Boy.”

 

Jim gave Harvey a salacious wink and waited patiently for Harvey to return, sipping his coffee. He was looking forward to exploring the new dimension of their relationship. Once in the car headed to the station Harvey looked over at him from the passenger seat.

 

“We’re gonna have to lay some ground rules you know. Work is delicate enough as it is with your reputation for hard lining by the book procedurally. We don’t want to give the guys anymore cannon fodder if we can help it.”

 

Jim’s jaw tensed. “What? You assume that just because we’re lovers now that I won’t be able to control myself around you and- “

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m one fine Irish piece of grade A ass. It has been said upon many occasion.” Harvey glanced at Jim’s expression and frowned. “Don’t look so surprised. I am quite a catch.”

 

“I’m not debating that Harvey, all I’m suggesting is I can behave myself at work. Will you be able to?”

 

A valid question in Harvey’s mind to be certain. His philosophy was that if he hadn’t broken yet he could hang on a few more hours until finally being able to get his hands-on Jim Gordon. Not wishing to sound like a sap the first thing out of the gate, he errored on the side of caution and answered, “Just watch me Junior. You’re not as irresistible as you think you are.”

 

Jim laughed. “It has been said upon many occasions.” Jim chuckled further seeing Harvey’s reaction to having his previous words thrown back in this face, all be it playfully. “In all seriousness, I do agree with you about ground rules. We can hash those out tonight over take out.” Harvey agreed and the rest of the car ride in was uneventful.

 

By midafternoon however Harvey was convinced if his heart didn’t give out from chasing some piece of shit drug dealer, it was going to the instant he emerged from behind some stacked palates and saw Jim, arms raised, service weapon in hand, with a 45 pressed to the base of his skull.  Being the faster runner and, well it wasn’t like Jim waited until Harvey stopped the car to jump out and give chase. Therefore it was not unlikely that Jim would reach the assailant first.  Now however Harvey’s heart was in his throat and a wild-eyed criminal snarled at Jim,

 

“Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you.”

 

Jim froze but Harvey didn’t.  His training went out the window and his rage and fear exploded into a nuclear fusion of action.  There was no announcement that he was there, or his intent, he merely took a breath and on the exhale pulled the trigger. He didn’t really hear the discharge of his nine millimeter, but he saw it’s affect. Blood sprayed Jim’s neck but Harvey didn’t care. The man fell and the gun remained within his hand, harmless now. Jim flinched as if after the fact, not that his reaction was slow but because Harvey’s mind flipped frame by excruciating frame, time nearly stood still.  Safe. Jim was safe and Harvey holstered his weapon and went to him immediately.

 

“Jim.” He began checking Jim for injury with his hands and Jim grabbed him by the wrist and met his gaze. His right arm lowered, safety flipped on his gun and weapon now pointed at the floor.

 

“Why did you kill him? He could have twitched and- “

 

“He had a gun to your head for god’s sake! It didn’t go off, and you’re alive so I don’t care about the details. You matter, not him. Get that? Huh?” He grasped Jim’s face within his palms forcing eye contact, perspiration slickening both of their skins. “Do you understand what I’m saying to you, Jim?”

 

“Yes!” Jim snapped a little louder than he probably would have if his heartbeat was at a regular level and not speeding out of control. His throat felt closed.  “You’ll take down anyone that threatens to kill me. I get it.”

 

“Do you? Because I’m saying more to you than just that Jim. I’m saying, I’m saying that I love=”

 

Jim’s fingers dug into Harvey’s wrist.  “Not here.” Jim pleaded with his eyes and tone.  “I don’t want to hear it for the first time like this; in the field. Please don’t tell me until tonight when I can say it back. Okay Harvey?”

Ground rules. Leave it to Jim Gordon even in a crisis; especially in a crisis; to up hold the rules. Harvey swallowed and nodded pulling Jim towards him. The younger male rested his brow against Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey cleaned off a little bit of blood from the back of his neck with his fingertips. “Yeah, okay. I’ll say it tonight then. I got you. We’re good.”

 

Jim nodded as his hand slid to grasp fists full of Harvey’s suit jacket. “I really want to hear you say it.” Jim admitted in almost a whisper but Harvey heard. He pulled away enough to sling an arm around Jim’s shoulders.

 

“Let’s go call this in. Okay Gordon?”

 

Jim nodded, mind slowly twisting back to work mode.  “Next three days we’re going to be riding our desks you know.”

 

“I can hack it.” Harvey promised with false bravado he would never feel.  “It’s a clean shooting. Seventy-two hours and we’re back chasing leads on the Schultz case. Right partner?”

 

Jim shoved Harvey away from him with some force.  “I’m not a child, Bullock.”

 

“No one ever said you were cupcake.” Harvey teased deadpan in response. He clenched a fist to stop it from shaking.

 

Jim felt relief prickle at the edges of the adrenaline rush encompassing him.  Harvey was right; they were ‘good’.

**Prompt: “How funny. You thought I cared.”**

By the third day of their desk duty they were sniping at one another like caged animals waring for territory in the bull pen. However, after hours Jim had moved into Harvey’s place from the hotel, and had a voice mail from Barbara to come get his remaining clothes or she would shred them. Not wanting to see her yet knowing there was the distinct possibility he might have to, Jim returned her call and then broke the news as gently as possible to Harvey. The older man’s reaction blindsided Jim.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Because,” Harvey said grin wide and eyes shining. “When a woman says that she means it. You better get your ass over there before she changes her mind. That was nice of her to call though, allot of times they just start cutting. Or else set everything on fire.”

 

“Know that from experience, do you?” Jim chuckled unable to voice mock anger at being made fun of. He loved it when Harvey laughed.

 

“I have a couple of ex-wives so, yeah. I do.” Harvey’s mirth faded somewhat and he added, “Do you want me to drive you?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I should be able to handle Barbara on my own. I’m only picking up some clothes then leaving.”

 

“Right.” Harvey drew out the word. “Okay, then. I’ll start on the ribs and you can have whatever’s left when you get home.”

 

Jim shook his head. “Just keep some of the sauce around your mouth. Their barbeque is good.” He enjoyed Harvey’s blush as he leaned into kiss him good bye. “I won’t be long.”

 

“I’ll pray for you Gordon!” Harvey called after him in disagreement.

 

Barbra had a few drinks in her, not enough to make her tipsy but merely loosen her inhibitions slightly.  Enough to tell Jim exactly what she thought of him.  He had been surprised she had been there as tonight Wayne Enterprises was sponsoring a charity gala for the impoverished of Gotham.  She had her hair and makeup done to perfection, but was dressed in her lounge clothes obviously having intended to go to the fundraiser yet opted out instead.  Lucky him.  She followed him around as he picked up his clothing from the floor of the closet in the bedroom where she had yanked it savagely off of the hangers in anger. For the most part Jim ignored her and said nothing as he packed.

 

“You aren’t wearing cologne anymore? You smell different.” Barbara leaned against his back to sniff at the nape of his neck. “What is that? Dollar store after shave?”

 

Jim shrugged her away from him and physically turned his body to face her and place his hands upon her biceps to move her back. Barbara violently smacked his arms away from her and took a couple of steps backward.

 

“Don’t touch me, Jim! You lost that privilege when I broke up with you. Remember?”

 

“Not when you make it impossible to forget.” Jim responded deadpan. He wanted to finish packing and leave without any arguments or complications. Barbara, it seemed had other intentions entirely.

 

“Jesus you’re infuriating.” Barbara spat and turned away to flop down upon the bed. She stretched her arms up over her head, night shirt raising up to show her tan and shapely belly. She couldn’t see that Jim had averted his gaze from the sight but she heard him return to gathering a pile of clothes into his arms. “Boo hoo! I’m Jim Gordon and nobody loves me anymore.”

 

Jim’s check twitched at the jaw hinge. She was making it easy for him to hate her but he never wanted that. Barbara was a good person at her core. She was just hurting from the end of their engagement and lashing out in anger. It was understandable but that didn’t make it sting any less.  Jim crossed to the bed and dropped the pile into the box resting there at Barbara’s left and he turned to the dresser next.

 

Barbara raised her left arm and straightened it out before her. A large diamond twinkled, catching the overhead light in the room.  “It was a beautiful ring. What do you think Jim? Should I keep it? Or return it to you so you can hawk it at some dive pawn shop down by the river?”

 

Jim glanced at the ring, then her face as he placed an armful of folded clothing into the box atop the chaos of the previous offering.  “It’s yours to do with as you please, Barbara.  It was a gift. I’m not going to ask for it back.”

 

Barbara’s gaze snapped to him, the previous of amusement vanished. “So, clinical, and unfeeling Jim. How funny. I’m sorry you thought I cared.” Her arm fell to the mattress and she raised up upon her elbows.  “I don’t. Benefit of excising you from my heart, just like you apparently, have done with me.”

 

He didn’t mean to, but Jim’s gaze dropped and Barbara knew; just knew she had him dead to rights.  All venom and sarcasm evaporated from her tone, leaving only honesty behind.

 

“Were you with her while we were together?”

 

“What?” The guilt within Jim’s gaze was far less than his surprise at her question. He was ashamed that he wasn’t correcting her pronoun choice, but was it really any of her business now? Couldn’t Jim Gordon just have one secret that was his own? For now, at least? “No. No Barbara. When you and I were involved there was never anyone else.”

 

“Oh, so you just had her waiting in the wings then? How quaint.” Barbara sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. “I guess then I shouldn’t feel guilty either; rebounds are, after all; inevitable.” She sighed and gave a dismissive shrug. “He’s a doctor. Top cardiologist in the state. Country even; and he at least shows up when we’re together.”

 

“He sounds nice. I want you to be happy Barbara.”

 

“Do you really Jim?” The question was so honest it stopped Jim in his tracks. His gaze met hers.

 

“Yes. Of course, I do. Just because we weren’t meant to be together doesn’t mean that I wish you ill, or want you to be unhappy.”

 

Barbara nodded and Jim hoped that she believed him. He was being honest and the need to escape her presence lessened dramatically. Her manner softened and she sat Indian style with a sad frown upon her face.

 

“I want you to be happy too Jim.” She paused and then smiled tenderly. “Just not wear such atrociously cheap cologne.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh and raised his palms to her in surrender.  “Alright, I’ll get a bottle of the good stuff. Next time we see each other I’ll smell right. I promise.”

 

Barbara nodded and believed.

 

**Prompt: “Nothing matters anymore.”**

Engaging in a relationship with Harvey was easy; too easy as Jim saw it. They bickered like they did at work when they disagreed, they still had their own tastes and likes/dislikes, they both held stanch opposing viewpoints about the Gotham Hurricane’s baseball team. But when it mattered they were agreeable, in synch and knew one another’s minds. Jim supposed that came from forging a friendship prior to becoming romantically involved but he wasn’t certain he should look this gift horse directly in the mouth. Not yet. He was enjoying the honeymoon stage of the relationship and not looking forward to it reaching the apex of unpleasantness. Invariably his relationships always stagnated there right before their ending. Right now, Jim was having too much of a good time to will that inevitability into being. Of course, he and Harvey would reach the point where the entanglement of work and private life were too vast to shoulder and then the sniping would begin and Jim would be screamed at that he was ‘toxic’ once more. Only this time he stood to lose a professional partnership as well as a private one. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut and just dove in head first. If this was going to end it was going to be in an epic swan song at some future date.

 

As for Harvey, well he kept having to pinch himself to see if he was awake and not dreaming.  Jim was everything in and out of bed that he imagined and so, so much more. For once in his miserable life Harvey was happy without one foot out the door just waiting for the moment to implode.  He thought about life beyond the GCPD and could envision a rich, fulfilling life after retirement.  He could see Jim’s career path and the three or so children they might adopt. He could even envision a house, a few pets, even a fourth of July block party. These things he never allowed himself permission to indulge in with the others. What he shared with Jim was once in a life time occurrence and Harvey wasn’t opposed to acknowledging it as such. For all intents and purposes he was permanently off the market and one hell of a lucky man. Finally, Harvey Bullock had everything he wanted and more.  Now the trick was to allow the relationship to blossom and unfold before he broached the subject of telling his family. He never imagined that he would bring home a male fiancé, but Jim was perfect and Harvey wasn’t about to let him go. Ever.

 

The Hurricanes were playing (and behind) on an away game. The television was on and what began as a quick make out session during a commercial break had escalated to heavy petting and breathlessness from the intensity and frequency of their kisses. Currently Jim had his hand down Harvey’s pants, his own jeans were open, and he was feasting on the side of his lover’s jaw and throat, skin tingling from the scratch of Harvey’s beard.  Harvey’s unfocused eyes managed to read the score on the television screen.

 

“Hey, I think they’re gonna lose after all. Myer’s is substituting for Larson cause of his bum knee.”

 

“Mmm,” was Jim’s immediate response as he concentrated more upon his caressing than Harvey’s words. They kissed and when it severed he continued, “Don’t care.”

 

“Me either. Just sayin’.” Harvey quantified before wrapping a hand in the short, blond hairs, at the name of Jim’s neck and pulling until he received a small gasp for his efforts. “Don’t remember if I bet Alvarez on the final score or not.”

 

“Y’didn’t.” Jim breathed, turned on by the force of Harvey’s tug. He moved to swing a leg across and over the older male’s lap. “Still don’t care…”  He was straddling Harvey now and kissing him as if the man were his only source of oxygen in the world. Harvey’s hands gripped automatically at Jim’s hips and ass, pulling him closer until it was increasingly difficult for Jim to have any space to yank Harvey’s dick.  He hadn’t given up on the attempt and Harvey was immensely thankful for that. Their kiss intensified and Jim’s free hand found purchase with a fist full of his lover’s reddish, brown hair. Jim rose up upon his knees just a little to compensate for when he pulled Harvey’s head back to the ridge of the couch.

 

Harvey moaned and pulled Jim tighter against him, and caused Jim to abandon the hand job in favor of embracing his lover as they continued to eat one another alive with their kisses. Their fully hard crotches rubbed against one another bring little relief as Jim rose and down absentmindedly, too focused on their kissing to pay much attention to anything else. The ringing of first one cell phone and then the other took a few seconds to pierce through their devouring of one another. Breathless and turned on beyond reason Jim stroked out Harvey’s hair before pressing his forehead to the man’s left shoulder. Harvey pet Jim in condolence and patted his ass twice lightly to indicate to him to move off of his lap so he could answer the call. It was the precinct; they knew it had to be; as each man attempted to bring their breathing under control and steady their voices.  Harvey answered first and looked at Jim who picked up his call several seconds later.  Neither man was happy as they made their way to the bedroom to put on fresh clothing. Who knew how long they would be wearing their next suit. It was a homicide and so fresh the corpse was still bleeding.

 

“Figures.” Was all Harvey said when he battled to stuff his erection into a new pair of boxers and trousers. Jim grunted in response but said nothing else until they reached the crime scene and he questioned the first responding officers, while Harvey checked the body position and surrounding environment.  The coroner hadn’t arrived yet but was in route. Harvey pushed the man’s coat lapel back a little to expose the entry wound of two of the twelve bullets that had pierced his chest cavity.

 

“Well someone was angry.”

 

Jim moved to stand along-side of Harvey’s squatting figure.  “That’s an understatement.  Uniforms didn’t look for I.D. He got any on him?”

 

Harvey shrugged before rifling through the pockets of the corpse, coming up empty.  “Nada. Ain’t that a shame?”

 

Jim nodded and surreptitiously reached down with a hand for Harvey’s elbow to help him stand.  It was an unconscious reach and not something he had done prior to their becoming lovers. Harvey accepted the help, though he shot Jim a questioning look that went unanswered. Jim grunted placing his hands upon his hips. “At least we have the big three Intact.” Subconsciously Jim’s gaze swept over the identifying go to markers of finger prints, dental and facial recognition before meeting Harvey’s gaze once more. “That’s a start.”

 

“Pretty sure we should see some shell casings too. I counted twelve holes in this vic but there could be more.”

 

Jim nodded and took a couple of steps back, pulling his miniature flashlight out of his suit coat pocket. “I’ll start looking for the casings, you’ll talk to the coroner?”

 

“Sure.” Harvey watched Jim walk away enjoying the view. The way Jim’s suit trousers fit his ass was criminal in and of itself. It got Harvey’s blood pumping and he felt his face go flush. Clearing his throat, he tore his gaze away from Jim and glanced back down at the corpse.  “I hope you had one of those at home. I’m one hell of a lucky bastard I’ll tell you that much.” Harvey fell silent as the coroner’s van pulled up and the Gotham medical examiner; Graham Lennox; approached. “Looks like we beat you to the body this time!” Harvey called to him in a friendly manner. Lennox didn’t look any more pleased to have been pulled away from his evening at home then Harvey and Jim had when they first arrived.

 

“Nothing matters anymore.” Lennox sighed plaintively. “Up is down, down is up. It’s a sign of the apocalypse for certain Detective Bullock.”

 

“Na. Just Gotham.” Harvey soothed issuing a mirthless laugh.  “But the faster we get this guy processed the closer we are to going home for the night.”

 

“Don’t you have to deliver notifications and find suspects, Bullock?”

 

“Yeah, but the prime suspect is going to be the wife or girlfriend; maybe both.” Harvey shrugged. “Either way? I’m not burning the midnight oil or some slob I can investigate tomorrow morning.”

 

Lennox squatted down by the body. “You’re an asset to the police department Detective.”

 

“As are you, Sir.” Sarcasm dripped from Harvey’s tone. “Hey Gordon! Find anything yet?”

 

“Lots of trash and cat piss, no casings yet!” Jim answered from meters away.

 

“Huh, thought there’d be like a million of them with as many holes as there is in this guy.” The blood on the pavement and muscle and bone spraying it as well were clear indicators that the man was slain on the scene and not dumped here. “Weird.”

 

Lennox grunted in response. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
